A major component of the ocular disease glaucoma is atrophy of the optic nerve. The atrophy is associated with cupping and pallor of the optic disc. Pallor and atrophy are used to evaluate the diagnosis and course of glaucoma and its effective control by drugs or surgery. Unfortunately, evaluation has been primarily subjective. With the recent development of methods for photographing the optic disc, it is now possible to objectively determine and measure pallor and cupping of the optic disc. This will be done by stereophotogrammetric techniques and microphotodensitometry. Fluorescein angiography will be used to also estimate the vascularization of the optic disc and the circulation and transit times for the vessels of the disc, peri-papillary choroid and retina. The effect of standard glaucomatous treatment on changing the values of optic disc measurements towards the normal state will be evaluated. These measures of cupping, pallor and vascularization of the optic disc will then be correlated with the visual functional state and clinical course of the patient, especially the ocular pressure, and visual field. The quantitative analysis obtained of changes in the optic disc can be used for the early diagnosis of glaucoma before visual field defects occur, for multiphasic screening techniques and also for the evaluation of medical and surgical control of the disease.